


It Started with a Car

by yamisionnach



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamisionnach/pseuds/yamisionnach
Summary: Inspired by some musings on Tumblr; a modern AU for Mechanic Cullen meets a Trevelyan and their slow burn into a couple. Un-Beta'ed and incomplete.





	1. Black Convertible

Miss Trevelyan was having a bad day. To be perfectly blunt she having a downright shitty day. While at work, serving her very kind and loving boss while simultaneously dealing with the terrible regional manager, someone broken into her car. Well if it was that simple but no, someone took it among themselves to smash every single window in her vehicle. They of course did not stop there, they popped her bonnet and proceeded to tear any wire they could find free and dump sugar into her radiator. She was unsure if they did the same to her petrol tank but it was safe to assume they did.

She sighed into her phone thinking about how much it was going to cost her, quickly apologizing to the tow truck driver as they questioned her. They asked of course where she wanted the vehicle towed and for that she didn’t have an answer. She lived out of the city, practically in farm country so she had no idea if there was even a shop near her work place. Apologizing again she asked that they take her vehicle to the best mechanic that was less than 10 kilometers from the car park she was in. The operator chuckled softly and explained after hearing her scoff that he, the man on the other end of the line, that he owned a shop and would be happy to help. Of course she accepted because it was easier that way.

Waiting the twenty minutes she was promised a tow truck rolled up into the car park. Miss Trevelyan walked up the truck as it swung open, a man jumping down from the truck, his coverall sleeves tied around his waist. She asked him over the sound of his truck if he was man she spoke to over the phone. He turned to face her with a military smile, promptly sticking out his hand for her to shake. His finger nails were darkened, skin stained with oil but they were clean when she shook his hand.

“Yes Miss, Cullen Rutherford at your service. Now, you said your vehicle was vandalized?” She was struck for a moment, his voice sounded different in person than over the phone. Although she caught him tanking out his phone to check the time, it was an old phone so the audio quality did him no justice.

“Uh, yes, as you can see…” She motioned to her vehicle and Cullen stepped towards it, a heavy sigh escaping him as he checked under the bonnet. She waited while he moved around the engine bay, checking a variety of things that she could not see before letting out another sigh. A scathing murmur escaped him before wiping his hand along his black shirt and letting the bonnet down.

“Forgive me for asking Miss but who did you piss off? The damage that has been done here, it is simply mad.” Cullen spoke as he walked past her, the smell of oil and faint cologne on the wind as he did. Trying to explain that she had done nothing that would bring such wrath down upon her he lowered the mechanism from the back of the truck in front of her vehicle. He had her pause in her ranting that he needed her to put the vehicle into neutral gear of which she had to stare blankly at his broad back because she had to start the vehicle to do that. Not hearing her walk away, he turned to face her, crossing his arms on his chest with a question gaze.

“I… I don’t think I can. Without starting the engine, I doubt I will be able to take it out of gear.” He raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly, explaining that they just needed to put the key in the ignition and turn it far enough that they could send electricity to her gear box. Met with another blank stare he approached, taking the key held loosely in her hand and walked over to her vehicle. He turned the key until the headlights popped on, automatic lights in the fading light. Had it gotten so late, she checked her own phone to discover indeed it was getting quite late. Cullen put the vehicle into neutral and walked back over to her with a soft expression.

“Miss Trevelyan, would you mind sitting behind the wheel? In order to tow your vehicle, I will have push it into the brackets since we cannot start it.” She nodded softly and moved to her vehicle, sitting down in the driver’s seat and waiting for him. He walked past her in the head lights and gave her a thumbs-up before walking to her door, a hand placed on the roof he leaned over to speak to her. “I am going to push until it rolls onto the brackets but I will need you to make sure it goes straight and to brake when it falls into the bracket. You will feel a bump when it first touches the bracket and then you will feel the front drop a little when it is in place.”

Miss Trevelyan nodded in understanding and Cullen nodded back, leaving the opening of the door and walking around to the boot. Through the rear-view she saw him tug on a pair of work gloves and placed hands on the bumper, his back arched as his head dipped. With a grunt he pushed, and the vehicle began to move; his boot scraped against the tarmac and found purchase as he took the next step. Step after step they moved towards the truck, the first bump happened and then Cullen grunted as it became harder to push. He pushed until she called back that the front end had dropped and he called forward for her to brake.

Once everything was settled Cullen raised her vehicle, and offered the bill to Miss Trevelyan for the tow. His hand writing was clean and legible and she just stared at the piece of paper for a moment before taking it, adjusting her purse higher up on her shoulder. She was hoping for a ride to his shop so she could find it tomorrow, after all she had nothing else to do with her week since she asked for it off. Her boss was kind and allowed her to take an impromptu vacation because of her vehicle.

“Would… Would you mind taking me with you to your shop, I can find places much better once I have been there once before.” She adjusted her purse again, tucking the bill into a pocket on the outside of the purse. Cullen nodded softly and opened the passenger door to his truck, apologizing about the smell as she attempted to get in. There was no courtesy step and her skirt was getting in the way of lifting her leg enough to get in. Cullen chuckled softly and caught her attention, reaching forward and taking her by the hips and lifting her into the truck.

“You are awfully built for a mechanic Mister Rutherford.” Miss Trevelyan spoke after clearing her throat, flushed from being so easily man-handled. She wasn’t exactly small; she stood roughly at his chin and was built from working the horses at her family’s stable.

“I was not always a mechanic Miss Trevelyan, I served His Majesty in the army until very recently, and it was where I learned to be a mechanic. I can assure you that I am a good mechanic if that is your concern?” He offered in return to her comment, pausing in the middle to get into the truck himself. He turned to her when he asked, a slight and knowing smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes a little at the smirk and found herself smiling despite everything that had happened that week.

“Mister Rutherford I believe you are making fun of me.” She brushed her hair back into the bun that had started to give up its hold.

“Only to lift your spirits Miss, I figured a gentle ribbing would get your mind off your vehicle. Of course more than that you seemed concerned with something and thought that if you were comfortable enough with me you would voice it.” As he pulled out of the car park he made sure to turn his truck’s radio off, the gospel music that was quietly playing now stopped. The sound of the tyres on the road and the loud engine the only sounds in the background. Trevelyan picked at a loose thread on the button on her blouse before turning her attention back to Cullen.

“I…” She paused, looking away and picking at her blouse again.

“I…? Miss Trevelyan?” Cullen provided hoping she would continue, pulling to a stop at a red light.

“I live far away, out in the country really, and it would be cheaper to find a place to stay overnight than to get a taxi back home. I was hoping you would be able to recommend a place?” She stopped pulling at the thread and moved to twirling her hair; she did not have her emergency thread kit on hand. There would be no fixing it until she got home.

“Well, Miss Trevelyn, there is a hostel nearby but I would not recommend it, not for a lady like you.” Had she looked over he would have seen Cullen go pink in the ears having said that; of course she hadn’t and only looked down as she felt embarrassed for him. It was not often that a man thought well of her or someone to be desired. Her whole family was concerned with her life choices, with her appearance even. She was simply uncouth, too built and stocky, buck toothed to meet her family’s standard of beauty.

“’A lady like me’ he says, then what is a ‘lady like me’ to do Mister Rutherford?” She sassed back, sarcastic and playful, earning her a slight snort from Cullen in response.

“I could give you a ride home Miss Trevelyan, this is not my personal vehicle you know.”

“Seeing as some mad man or woman wrecked my vehicle, trapping me in the car park and at the mercy of an ex-military mechanic, should I trust you with my personal address?”

“No more than a taxi driver Miss, unless of course I have done something to make you feel uncomfortable. If I have then I would like to apologize. It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable.” Trevelyan had to chuckle at that, of course he was simply being a respectful gentleman by giving a woman a safe and cheap ride home. It was there that she felt suspicious of his motives; no one was kind to her without trying to get something out of her. Maybe he was going to charge her after the fact? Although the tow was actually pretty cheap, but that was easy to see as within ten minutes they were pulling into a garage. It was small and well used, yet clean, organized. Cullen seemed to run a tight shop; of course their conversation came to end as he pulled through the open doors into the park in the back of the building.

“Miss Trevelyan, since it is so late today I will be looking at your vehicle in the morning. Would you like a ride home or the address of the hostel?” An end to their conversation brought an end to her paranoid musings; Cullen did not seem like a man trying to get anything out of her. Just wanted her to be safe until she came to retrieve her vehicle.

“A ride would actually be great. Provided…”

“Provided?” He supplied as she went back to twiddling her hair instead of completing her sentence.

“A ride back to your shop from my home, as I mentioned earlier I live quite out of the way for a taxi and do not have another vehicle to bring me into town.”

“Miss Trevelyan, if I might ask a personal question?” Cullen continued as she expressed that he was allowed. “You are aware that I served in the military, so I do know the noble status of the Trevelyan family? From the moment you called I was aware that you have more money available to you than I will ever earn as well as servants to acquiesce to your whims. Why are you so concerned with money?” In that moment she had stopped playing with her hair to clutch her purse to her side, seeming ready to bolt from the truck at the slightest provocation.

“It is that name, in fact, that has brought me into this situation; my family has decided that I am Trevelyan in name only. I have no access to the families’ holdings and must earn my keep in my family home by caring for the stables so that they can keep ‘outsiders’ off of the property. Still, as you have seen with my vehicle, my name carries such weight that I reap both boons and banes.”

“My apologies once again Miss Trevelyan, allow me to drive you home, with the promise of a ride back to the shop whenever you like.” Cullen’s resting expression was military trained but his eyes were gentle; for a moment, but a moment, she had hoped they were going to meet again after this was all over. It was fleeting though, leaving her offering a soft but warm smile in return. They both exited the truck and moved into the garage, Cullen walking over the counter and pressing a button to close the garage door they had pulled through.

“If you will pardon me a moment, I am going to change out of my work clothing and then I will drive you home.” Cullen called before disappearing behind a door, his footsteps moving up stairs she could not see. He must have living in the flat above the garage…

Trying to be a polite customer she found an old chair in the corner of the garage and sat down, legs crossed at her ankles and back straight as she was taught. She allowed herself to think about Cullen instead of her vehicle. He was handsome, very handsome in a way that all the men her mother attempted to marry her off to were not. He was no fop; he was built and rough and tumble. If the scar across his lip were any indication, he was a man who spent his whole life working. Serving, her mind provided, he was former army. Nearly a decade older than her too, possibly, he had to be to have served and then started his own business.

Cullen’s greatest appeal was that despite knowing she was technically a noble he treated her as another customer, just another person. Of course he called her on her behavior without understanding and then was polite in return, not speaking to her class but to her. Absently she tugged her bun loose and gave a weak finger comb to free the tangles that had formed.

“Miss Trevelyan?” She turned her eyes up to him and, well she had to catch her purse as it fell from her relaxed shoulder. Cullen dressed for work, covered in grease and oil, was nothing compared to the man standing in a pressed white shirt and well fitted black slacks. He was picturesque for the model soldier, back straight, head high and his stance at ease. It was nothing to picture him in full dress uniform; her mouth was dry and pink dusting the tops of her ears. He was gorgeous.

“Yes, Mister Rutherford?” He chuckled softly at her, she was visibly flustered and it was certainly amusing seeing such a stocky young woman acting like a child. She was nearly a child in his eyes; having met the current matriarch of the Trevelyan family he knew for a fact that the woman before him was ten years younger than him. Barely an adult when he had finished his last tour with His Majesty’s forces; she may have had her first pint when he was starting his shop. Her fluster was clearly caused by his change of dress; he was not so thick headed to think otherwise. He was appealing to her eyes and that brought a swell of pride in his chest as equally an uncomfortable tingling in the back of his skull.

“Please follow me; my personal vehicle is out back.” He gestured, with military control towards the proper wooden door that was tucked into a corner of the room. She stood, brushing the wrinkles from her skirt and again adjusting her purse. Her hand brushing along her cheek to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, Cullen noted they were adorned with small amber studs. He felt a wave of disappointment as she walked through the door he held open for her. The earrings did not match her eyes, not that he was looking into her eyes long enough to make note of their color.

He sighed into the night air as he locked the door, she was pretty, she was kind and he was not in the place to start a relationship with anyone. Steeling himself he offered his arm to her, nodding gently as she looked back up with him with questioning eyes. She took his arm and he led them down the road a bit to his vehicle, tucked into the back corner of a small car park was an old sports car. She was surprised by his taste in vehicles; it was black with a tan convertible top did not seem to fit the serious man in the slightest.

“Allow me Miss.” Cullen unlocked the car with a key, opening the door and placing himself between the door and the car parked next to it. She took her seat and felt very strange indeed with the seat being so low to the ground. Her heels forced her to bend at the knee in a way that could be seen as inviting. He did not notice and only closed the door for her before sliding into the driver’s seat and starting that car, the engine purring presently as he shifted it into the first gear. She was fascinated by the way he manual shifted his car like a dancer performing on stage, practiced and coordinated he drove like it was nothing to have the skill.

“Your car is a manual?” She couldn’t contain it any longer; she just had to ask him about it.

“Yes it is, it once belonged to my father. It is fairly old.” Biting back what he wanted to say next, _‘just like me Miss Trevelyan.’_

“I have never seen anyone drive a manual car before. I can hardly believe that my speaking to you has not caused a crash.”

“Well it is a skill that is learned, I have been driving for a long time, my first car was a manual in fact.” He eased onto the road that would lead them out of town and into the country, relaxing his hand on the shift knob and letting it rest at his side. Casually driving, seeming relaxed yet completely in control. She mused that he was more than just a mere soldier; he must have been an officer with men that reported to him, defaulted control to him. Of course, she reminded herself, that it was all conjecture, an assumption based on the image of him she had created in her head.

“You seem to be very comfortable driving this car Mister Rutherford. I wish I could relate to the feeling.” Twirling a lock of hair again they fell into a comfortable silence, his eyes on the road ahead that was black in the new moon and lit only by his headlights. Cullen kept an easy pace, not going any faster than was necessary. It was comfortable and for the first time in a very long time she was enjoying the silence. Until of course Cullen had to pull off th side of the road and turned to her with a question in his eyes.

“Miss Trevelyan I am afraid that I do not know where you live. I was going into the country side with the intention that your home would be easy to spot but I was mistaken.” Only now did she realize that she had never told him her address and quickly went to her phone to her GPS. Programming it she let him listen to the instructions as he drove. He had made a valiant effort up to that point but it was another thirty minutes later when they reached the edge of the Trevelyan land. The house was tucked a good ways from the road and it was mostly dark save for the driveway and the lights by the door.

“Not here,” She gently provided as he made to slow down, “I do not live in the main house, it is a little ways down the road.” Cullen kept driving as he was told; another smaller drive way came into view marked with a mailbox and a single hanging light. The little house was cozy, something that could appreciate. It was clearly once the quarters for a laborer for the grounds, it was nothing special but the woman sitting next to him seemed much more comfortable seeing it. He pulled up and offered his hand to her again.

“Miss Trevelyan, please have a pleasant evening and my number is on the bill. If you need a ride into town feel free to call me. If I do not answer please leave a message. I will get back to you as quickly as I can.”

“Are you this kind to all your clients Mister Rutherford?” In her natural habitat she was more confident, leaning through the open window of the passenger door and smiling at him brighter than she had in the past two hours.

“None have ever lived this far out, most can walk or take the bus. You are unique in that respect but I would extend the courtesy to anyone of my customers.” His business, military smile was still charming and she smiled back with a soft chuckle.

“Thank you all the same Mister Rutherford. I certainly hope to hear from you about my vehicle soon.” With that she walked from the car and towards her front door, looking back as she stepped through with a gentle smile once again. He pulled out of her driveway and made his way back into town, back to his loft above his shop. Driving back the smell of her mild perfume hung in the air even with the windows down. She was too young for him, was a customer who had more baggage than him… Not to down play his baggage but she had a title to carry, no doubt that his life would become very complicated if he pursued this train of thought. He drove in silence and just went home, he would think about this tomorrow.

To be continued...


	2. A White Horse

The next morning Cullen rolled out of bed with a pounding headache and sweat dripping down his nose despite the cool air in his flat. Last night had been trying; time he should have been asleep spent taking apart the vehicle downstairs in the garage and an ache in his blood that wouldn’t go away. His normally dull ache was making his entire body rhythmically pound with pain and want. He worked through it, drawing up a firm quote on the repairs but honestly he wanted to recommend that she just buy a new car as I would be only marginally more expensive than the repairs.

This morning he drank his coffee scorching hot and bitingly bitter. Nearly every night was a trying night lately, the once comforting cup sweet with sugar and smooth with cream was a memory. Somehow the bitter bite and heat brought to mind one Miss Trevelyan and that was something else to focus on. Picturing her legs in that pencil skirt and the way she brushed her hair away from her face. It had been a long time since he had been with someone. How long now, five years? No wonder all he could think about what she would wear if he asked her out.

Speaking of which, Cullen reached into his lounge pants pocket and checked his phone but saw no notifications except for his silenced alarm. He stood in his kitchen, staring in longing at his phone waiting for the call that she needed a ride back to the shop. It had been years since he had felt this kind of attraction to a woman, since he met the others at their graduation from basic. Miss Amell was a stunning woman. To this day he regretted not pursuing her past that one heated meeting but now she was Queen, so there was that.

Cullen figured it was too early for a call so he set the phone aside on the counter and went about getting ready for the day. Sorting the laundry, doing the cleaning about the house, bathing and taking some personal time as any healthy, virile man would. After that he made a quick breakfast of tomatoes and toast, only a towel around his waist as he sat down at the small kitchen table. A buzzing alerted him that his phone was ringing. Cullen leaned back as far as he could in his chair to grab the phone off the counter behind him, flipping it open and pressing the answer button.

“Cullen Rutherford speaking, how may I help you?”

“Good morning Mister Rutherford it’s…”

“Miss Trevelyan, a good morning to you as well.” His mood was improved the moment her heard her voice, she sounded so different from yesterday over the phone. She sounded like she had a smile on her face.

“Well, it seems I have a made an impression on you Mister Rutherford.” She chuckled through the phone and Cullen felt a easy smile creep onto his face.

“Miss you are one of four women who have called me in the last three years. It was safe to assume that the unfamiliar voice of a woman meant that she was the one I had just met the other day.”

“Wonderful detective work Mister Rutherford. Then you are aware of why I am calling you as well yes?” She spoke with exaggerated expression, finding humor in his serious reply.

“Indeed, you need a ride back into town.”

“Again, a wonderful deduction. When should I expect you?”

“In roughly an hour Miss Trevelyan, I must change into my work clothes and then make the drive out to your family’s property.”

“I take it that you remember the way? I could text you the directions if not.”

“I do remember Miss, please expect me in about an hour.” He was ready to hang up the phone when she responded.

“I will Mister Rutherford.”

“Cullen, Miss. Please.” He corrected her. He hadn’t meant to but hearing her say it again and again he felt… It was making him long to hear his first name again; it felt too much like when he has served. Commander Rutherford, Ser Rutherford, yelled in anger or worry or at worst spoken in a soft voice to calm him when he woke up. He had no friends to call him by name. The closest friend being a woman of such secrecy that he wasn’t even sure that the name he knows her as is her real name. ‘Lelianna’ was likely just an alias, who knew with the Orlesian master of fake smiles and suspicious motives, even after giving herself to the church and the Maker.

“Cullen then, I shall see you in an hour although I must apologize in advance if I am not there when you arrive.”

“Oh?” Cullen meant to catch himself before the sound escaped him but had failed. He was far to curious to know if she was dressed similarly; a towel around her chest and hair wet.

“I am going to take the time to work the horses so I may get caught up and miss your arrival.” Her voice was light and she seemed both embarrassed and excited to be lost in her work. Cullen could see the bright smile that spread across her face, her mother’s smile with those very cute buck teeth.

“We do have cell phones Miss Trevelyan, I could call you when I am close.”

“Please Cullen, Evelyn is fine. You need not be so proper with me. Although I do appreciate your efforts.” Again Miss… Evelyn chuckled in his ear and he was fighting back a smile that border on the edge of wide and dorky. They finally managed to hang up and get to their tasks, mostly it was Cullen caring about what he was going to wear for the first time in… He was disaster, it was all slacks, collared shirts and ratty coveralls.

Cullen wasted a solid ten minutes running his hands through his hair and walking to and from his wardrobe hoping an old pair of jeans would appear. When magic did not summon a pair of jeans he decided that his work coveralls were the only thing he had. Picking out his best pair Cullen made it out of his flat and was on the road. The drive was easy and cool in the morning air, the smell of dew still lingering.

Passing the main house he was surprised to see a limousine parked up the long drive way. A smartly dressed driver offering a hand to someone he could not see from the road. No doubt Lady Trevelyan, matriarch of the family. Even as he drove past he could feel the eyes that had sized him up those years ago. Sharp blue eyes that cut into him when he was freshly promoted, appraising him as if he was a horse stud. For a moment Cullen felt his heart drop in his chest. He remembered feeling like she knew that he had been… Not as valiant as Alistair. That their King and Queen had saved him and that his title was not deserved. That he had failed because she did not approve.

With a white knuckled grip he found himself in Evelyn’s driveway and he had to breathe deep. He wanted it, nearly needed it but he was better than that. He was better. **He didn't need it.**

Pounding hoof beats forced his eyes open and he looked over to see Evelyn riding towards him. He swallowed the copper tang in his mouth and schooled his face. Stepping out of his car he was approached by the horse and Evelyn. She smiled at him, kind and ever so sly. Not like her mother's at all. It was comforting and allowed him to raise a steady hand and give the mount a good pat along his shoulder.

“Good morning to you Cullen, it seems my timing was slightly off.” After running a hand along the horse's neck Cullen addressed Evelyn.

“What do you mean? Your timing seems to be perfect.” She laughed in his face, a chuckled that had a slight snort to it.

“Forgive me, you looked positively offended that you and I did not agree. I meant that I still have nearly half the stable to do but you are already here.” Evelyn gave the horse a good pat herself and dismounted with a grunt as she dropped to the ground. She gave her jeans a dust off before turning to Cullen properly. He couldn't help but think she looked even more beautiful dressed in her old shirt and worn jeans. Her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, she still had makeup on though. Maybe she was running behind because she had made up today?

“Have you cleaned the bedding? I wouldn't mind lending a hand, as long as you don't mind letting an outsider work here?” As a reminder to them both that she could easily say ‘no’ and he could just wait for her to finish. He was taught to always prepare for what could happen but to power forth towards victory. Was their a victory here? All the same his shoulders were squared for battle, hands tucked at the small of his back just as he was trained to.

“I have turned the bedding as well as taken care of the feed and water but these babies, ” Evelyn punctuated her words by pulling gently on the horse's reins and getting an indigent snort in return. “need a good ride instead of just running loose in the pasture.”

With a wave of her hand she instructed him to follow her around her small house and to the large stable behind it. The stables opened into a closed pasture that he had seen from the road but that was only just a corner of it. It stretched for acres, he couldn’t see the far side of the fence over the roll of the land; no wonder she needed to work them with the saddle. They were almost wild on these grounds. She lead the stallion in her hand into the stable, walking him towards the back and taking off the riding gear. She moved over to gate opening, whistling hard with a free hand. A herd of six horses came galloping towards the gate in response to her and only slowed as she whistled lower as they got closer.

“You have ridden before?” She asked, not waiting for his response as she tossed the bridle and bit over to him. He had in fact ridden before, he was a farm boy through and through. It was nothing to find the spare saddles, bits and bridles in the corner of the stable; the very nicely sealed room seemed designed to store the old leather saddles. Grabbing another bridle did Cullen have to pause, there was only one saddle that was sized to hold a man his size. All of the other saddles were designed for a smaller framed woman, even going smaller into child sizes for smaller ponies. They must have trained all the Trevelyan women to ride starting at a young age. Evelyn must be an incredibly strong rider, although from what he saw now she could use some guidance. She rode standing, not gripping with her knees and letting her butt hit the saddle. When you rode it was to be like having… Cullen felt a flush come to his ears and made quick work of gathering all he needed to ride. He joined her at the fence, her preparing a white mare to ride, a beautiful mare who was very well cared for. A personal favorite it seemed.

“She grew up with you didn’t she?” Cullen asked as Evelyn braided the mare’s mane.

“Andraste’s Tears, my father saved her from a burning barn when she was just a foal. Her hair was black and grey with soot and we were shocked to see she was pure white as fresh snow. She is an Andalusian, my parents did not approve of having her show when I was a child but she is painfully clever, she never let herself be shown up. Never let me hang my head because she was always the best. We have been together ten years, she is my best friend.” Evelyn’s voice was bleeding with affection and her mare bowed so that she could throw the saddle to settle properly on Andraste’s Tears. Evelyn gave a sharp whistle and a much larger horse with grullo colors, it was a gelding with a low head and a suspicious look in his eyes.

“Angel of Death, he is our workhorse, always signals the end of a good harvest. He does not like when I ride him but will tolerate me because he knows that I am the only one who will. He likes you Cullen, I can see it in his posture. His head is low but he is looking at you.” Evelyn had Andraste’s Tears dance a little in place before Cullen handed the bridle back to her over the fence, helping set the bit into the mare’s mouth and strapping things in place correctly.

“He reminds me of the horse I grew up with, if a little stockier in build.” Cullen turned to the large horse and found a nose pushing at his arm, sniffing him a bit before nipping at the saddle tucked under the arm.

“Best get him ready to ride, he knows that saddle and is getting antsy.” Cullen gave the horse a good pat on the snout before climbing onto the fence and slapping the saddle in place. Angel of Death stood patiently as Cullen got everything in place. Being out of practice he tightened a few things too tight but the gelding was quick to show his discomfort by giving the ground a hard stomp. He bit hard at the bit until Cullen got it settled and waited with barely contained excitement until Cullen mounted up. The horse gave a hesitant rear that Cullen cut short with a sharp click and tightening his knees at the gelding’s sides. Angel of Death huffed and obeyed, waiting for a command.

“I can see that, but it is nothing I can’t handle.” Cullen tightened his grip and gave a command with the reins to start slow back into the pasture. Cullen was so involved with the horse that he did not see the slightly slacked jaw look that Evelyn was wearing. Cullen’s command over the most spirited of their herd was not nothing; she had always worked him last if possible because of his temperament and Cullen had just… She felt warm everywhere. Cullen rode like he was giving orders to a medieval army, he may have left the military behind but he was a commander through and through. And Evelyn was extremely attracted to a man that made people listen when he spoke, without money or nobility.

“Well if you have him in hand, follow me.” Cullen turned back towards Evelyn as she kicked a latch that opened the gate into the stable, kicking it closed as Cullen trotted past. She lead her horse out with him close behind, she turned her eyes back to him and giving her reins a sharp snap. Evelyn took off into the green hills calling back that they should race; Cullen smirked softly of course and heeled Angel of Death softly and gave the reins a snap. Thundering hooves beneath him took him back to Evelyn’s side and beyond, her voice sounding shocked as she commanded her mount faster. They did race, to the edge of Trevelyan land and back. Cullen only lost because Evelyn and Andraste’s Tears pushed harder and harder until they just beat him. Both ladies were stubborn and competitive beyond words.

“The win is yours Miss Trevelyan.” Cullen made a show of bowing before her, her gracious bow in return worth the show.

“There is no greater prize than the race itself, thank you Mister Rutherford.” Evelyn tried her best not to laugh but failed in spectacular fashion, her head was thrown back and she was laughing opened mouth with a snort that took over until all she could do was gasp and snort.

“Was it really that funny?” Evelyn wiped the wetness from her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

“Forgive me, I… I have not had that much fun in ages, not since my distant cousin visited almost three summers ago. My precious Andraste has not shown in years, she loved it, and so did I. I know we barely know each other Cullen, but it means the world to me to have your kindness. I am… lonely without my family and my old friends even if they only were my friends because I was nobility. You are the first man, person in a long time see me not just as Trevelyan but as Evelyn.” She smiled, lonely but happy; Cullen had seen that look every time he left a girlfriend or the morning after a one-night stand. He always made breakfast and was dressed for service, they would smile and wish him well with a parting kiss. He knew he couldn’t stay but their smile said they understood. Maybe he had been wrong.

“You have more horses to work Evelyn, care to race again?”

“I agree we have more work to do but I am at a distinct disadvantage, I showed, not raced. It was stubbornness that won before.” Evelyn lead her prized horse back into the stable, placing her in the stall and gathering all the gear to prepare another. Cullen followed suit, and did the same. Over the next half hour they managed to work all of the horses and put a little extra in on Andraste’s Tears. Placing her on a lead and showing off her dainty trot.

“Well now Evelyn, I think we have both spent enough time out of our morning. It was productive but not what I can out here for.”

 

“No of course not but thank you so much for your help, it had been getting harder and harder so having a helping hand was nice.” It was then that they finally put the horses away and got on the road back into town. Cullen propped his arm in the window, enjoying the warmth of the sun and casual drive; it was a beautiful countryside. Maybe the next time he needed some time to relax he could go for a drive. Cullen continued their conversation not that the looming estate was no longer in the rearview window.

“You mentioned that you needed help with the horses. Isn’t part of your hesitation to seek help stem from your family’s wishes to keep ‘outsiders’ off their property?”

“Well yes that is true they do not want outsiders working on property they have permitted me to hire a stable hand. It is to their detriment to ban me for seeking help with the horses especially when I have a job in the city. I could leave any day and the horses would go uncared for, for quite some time I am sure. So no, that is part of it.”

“So what has prevented you from hiring help before?”

“Trust. I share my mother’s paranoia and thus nearly everyone I have approached to help me with the horses I felt… I felt something was off about them and I could never trust anyone well enough to hire them.”

“From context Evelyn I believe that you trust me in a fashion.”

“You saw last night Cullen, I did not, at first. I have come to the conclusion that your interest in me is not from my name or possible value but from your physical attraction to my body and wit.”

Cullen swallowed hard, very much aware of the clever woman sitting next to him and how he had not hidden his attraction to her. He was not trying to hide it completely but he thought he was being gentlemanly keeping it just under wraps. No, he was doing it to prevent the possibility they could be together. They could not be together, it was… unreasonable to be with a woman so much younger than him with his history. She was not prepared for the amount of baggage that came with a former soldier, especially when he was... His hands tightened on the wheel with a hiss as her hand landed on his knee, gently squeezing before pulling back.

“I’m attracted to you too Cullen, but we can talk about that after our business is finished.” The drive was completed with a charged silence between them, the thrumming under his skin down to the bone. His entire being was on fire with the idea that he could be with Evelyn, even if it was just physical. He had been there, there had been many women that were just for one night. Cullen tried to put the idea of taking her against the nearest surface in his shop but he was only a man and well, he was a little attention starved.

Cullen was uncomfortable the entirety of the walk back to his shop and walking Evelyn through all the damage to her car. Worsening still when Evelyn retrieved a pen he had let roll off the end of his desk; she must have done it on purpose because she had bent at the waist. Barely able to tear his eyes from her shapely legs and bottom to meet her eyes as she handed the utensil to him. A sly smile on the edge of her lips and a fire in her eyes. He met it head on and every casual brush until they were both finally finished with the inspection and seated at his desk. His very sturdy antique desk…

Evelyn gingerly crossed her legs as Cullen sat with his spread; their faces were both gently flushed and only when Evelyn spoke did he finally swallow his desire. Desire for her was mixed, it was a desire for sex as much as it was to fight back the pain in his bones and nightmares in the back of his mind. She did not deserve him, she deserved so much better.

“Well I will have to agree that the repairs would be substantial, what would you do if I decided to scrap it instead of having you repair it?”

“We can get the proper documentation and I would make plenty off the strip and sale of many of the vehicle's components. I would not suffer financially if you did decide to get a new vehicle, although I would recommend getting a car that is popular at your day job. It would make it harder for people to vandalize your vehicle if they have many to choose from.”

“You’ll forgive me if I do not recall what my coworkers drive, I have never paid it any mind.”

“First things first, do you desire to purchase a new car and scrap your old one?”

“It is for the best.”

“When do you have to return to work next?”

“Next Monday.”

“Well then, not to let a lady suffer I will be happy to provide you transportation to your job on Monday and gather the information so that you can purchase your new car.” Evelyn smiled as she slid a check for the tow and inspection across the desk to him, her name written with beautifully scrawled letters.

“It seems that our business is concluded Mister Cullen Rutherford.” Her eyes sparked with something primal and Cullen felt the weight in his coveralls grow even heavier.

“It seems it has, Lady Evelyn Trevelyan.”


	3. An Antique Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some world building in this chapter, no beta. Please bring any mistakes to my attention. Also a shout out to Lumidee, I really needed your words today.

Shared flushed cheeks and eyes widened with arousal it was Cullen who took the first step. Tucking away her payment for services rendered he made to clean the desk, drawers filled with pencils and papers and odd tat ranging from small car parts to a photo that had been knocked over for some time. The wooden surface was clear and polished to delightful shine; only to be occupied by a curvy woman as Cullen turned the standing Evelyn around and forced her bottom onto the desk.

 

Cullen admonished himself for taking too long cleaning off the desk when a woman who was so eager was parting her legs to welcome his body into her space. Oh how she welcomed him with her heels digging into his hips as she pressed her sex against his. Rubbing and grinding as he pushed into her in return, oh yes. Her moans were met with his delighted hiss at finally getting the attention he had denied his arousal. Acting like foolish teenagers who had yet learned to take their clothes off, Cullen felt a little ashamed thinking that. Evelyn was hardly out of her teenage years and here he was pushing her down and pushing up her shirt to see her soft belly.

 

He should have put a stop to this, he knew so well that this was not going to end well. They were in the middle of his garage for Maker’s sake! Anyone could walk in looking for a reputable mechanic to work on their car and they would see that man bent over a beautiful young woman, having far too much fun in the middle of the day. The scandal! Cullen had to think of these things since the beautiful woman under him was crafty and was not thinking about those things. Indeed, this young lady had slipped her hand past the zipper of his coveralls and past his waistband; she was biting her lip in appreciation as Cullen was lost to her hand.

 

Of course Cullen would not leave a Lady behind, oh no, he was quick to push a hand into her bra and another down her jeans, far too tight with both garments still closed but damn it all. Evelyn was not going to miss out because she pushed too far ahead. No kisses were exchanged, no words, only panting and fingers and hands bringing the other to fast and unsatisfactory end. She whined as he ruined his underpants because she had yet to reach her end. Damn. That wasn’t good enough, Cullen went through the motion of undoing Evelyn’s bra and then dropping that hand down to undo her jeans. With the room to move he worked to open her up and tease her clit until she was all hot and bothered once again. Oh my was she tight, but soft and so very wet; her legs were shaking and she was whispering encouragement. More, more, more, there!

 

Cullen was surprised to find her so welcoming, she took one, then two, then three of his fingers. Oh how she welcomed him with her shirt and bra pushed up out of the way so her breast bounced with her shaking hips. Her nails bit into the wood in her white knuckled grip on the edge of the desk. Head tossed back over the other side of the desk, he could not see her eyes, only her lips as she begged for it. He gave her more and more and then her body locked up, she begged for release but also… Stop. With a very quiet sigh he pulled his hand free from her and helped her sit back up.

 

Once righted she surged forward into his lips, their first kiss was passionate and full of desperation. Over the course of the next few minutes Cullen figured that he had done nothing wrong, especially as Evelyn pushed his hand back between her legs. She rode his fingers until she pushed his hand away again. Strange. Cullen calmed her a little by moving his lips to her temple with a gentle kiss and soothing words.

 

“Do you not want to finish?” He asked, petting her pussy lips and giving her clit little teasing flicks.

 

“I want... I want to. I can’t!” Evelyn was nearly sobbing as she responded, she was keeping quiet through her squeaks and moans, chasing her climax that she could not reach.

 

“Tell me what to do Evelyn, let me take you there.” Sliding his fingers in again he curled and tried to find her spot, that little sponge that would make her squeal with delight. She was already squealing but maybe he hadn’t been touching her just right. He searched inside her, laying them both on the desk so he could whisper in her ear and she could relax. His knee pressed to the desk to keep her legs open. There. Her legs tried to snap closed but his body was in the way and she begged with but two words, tears in her eyes. Cullen, please! That could mean so many things so Cullen pressed on, she took another finger and he pursued it. Thumb wet with her, rubbing little circles against her clit while he finger-fucked her until she just broke.

 

Evelyn sobbed in agony, Cullen would have thought that she had been stabbed in the chest had she not been gushing liquid from her nether parts onto his wrist and the desk. Only once had he brought a woman to such ecstasy that she came like that and they had both been playing grab ass for hours so this was… Well.

 

Cullen soothed her, little kisses over her face as he brought his hand out of her. He was fascinated, it was thick and tinted a little pink and he looked into her eyes as he brought a finger to his lips. Her eyes were wide and he smirked around his own finger as he licked it off; bitter, a little salty and the faintest taste of blood.

 

Evelyn felt like she was made of jelly, until of course an aftershock of her first orgasm made her seize up before going limp again. Maker be praised that such a man existed! Physical drive brought her to this moment but now she couldn’t imagine letting him go. Everything about him was hard iron and aged wine. Exposed flesh prickled with delight as she thought about his fingers again, the flex of his arm as he worked her more and more and… Well, that was too much. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to see what he was sporting but what she had felt, well, she was a little intimidated. In her wrecked state it was up to Cullen to right her clothing and set her back up on the desk, encouraging her wide, unfocused eyes to meet his.

 

“Evelyn?” His voice dripped with worry and affection.

 

“Your voice makes me hopeful we will pursue a relationship past this tryst. Is that hope misplaced?” Head lulled back and to the side, looking thoroughly as wracked as she felt.

 

“I would not rule it out but if you are going to respond to me like this, every time? I might have to deny you for the sake of your health.”

 

“Denying me would be worse than indulging me.” Well then, Cullen raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth curled into a smirk. That was almost a veiled threat and shockingly arousing. Thinking back on the women he dated it really wasn’t that strange, he always wanted to date strong willed women even when he made a damned fool of himself asking them out.

 

“Evelyn you can barely stand.” At that he received a glare as she tried to push him to the side, her arm was weak and wrist limp. She couldn’t move a stubborn kitten even if she tried.

 

“Prey tell what are you going to do about that then?” Cullen smirked even more and gathered the woman before him in his arms and tossed her onto his shoulder, her hands grabbing hard against his shirt and pulling. Despite her wiggling and struggling he easily took her up to his flat and dropped her on the made bed, silently patting himself on the back that he did not leave it a mess that day as he always did. Evelyn was just… Laying out like she was a present from the Maker himself. Cullen knelt over her and kissed her with one hand braced against the mattress and the other tipping her chin up to him. So lovely… His confidence waned as her pulled back to look into her eyes, hers burned with want and sex, affection making them shine in the light from the window.

 

“Cullen, please answer me with honesty. Are you interested in being more than what we are today?” She saw right through him. He sighed softly and turned his head to the side, not looking at her as he ran a hand over the back of his neck, a nervous habit he hadn’t been able to stop since…

 

“Evelyn you are, wonderful, but I just…” The look of disappointment hurt; nothing could stop him from kissing her again nor from taking her hand in his. “Maker’s breath, you are wicked my dear. I want to be with you, properly. What happened downstairs was nice but I…” How was he going to put this into words? Evelyn pulled him back down to her, her lips just brushing his ear as she spoke.

 

“When the day comes just remember, your bed is bigger and sturdier than mine.”

 

“I shall say again, you are wicked.” They shared a soft laugh between them before Cullen had to leave her, he had to work today after all. She could not stand on her feet without shaking so Cullen provided her with a remote for his TV and a movie to keep her occupied for a little bit. Amazing how much she could change from one day to the next, business to casual, laying out in his bed like she owned it. She was so adorable and gorgeous. As he worked down in the garage he kept going back to the idea that he would hurt her, ruin her future because he was… A quick look to his desk, Jim walking by with a list of parts to be ordered or sold paused feeling the stare. He looked concerned, always did. Too smart for his own good Jim tapped the desk for Cullen, asking silently if he wanted the contents, those little orange bottles that he couldn’t get rid of.

 

Hid phone buzzed in his pocket, a phone call.

 

“Cullen Rutherford speaking, how can I help you.”

 

“Commander.” Cullen sighed heavily, gesturing to Jim that he could continue on with what he was doing. Giving up on getting any work done for the next hour Cullen wiped a hand along his shirt and leaned over the car he was working on.

 

“I believe I told you not to call me that Cassandra.”

 

“I remind you Commander that I have only ever addressed you by your title and will continue to do so.” Cullen frowned and bit his tongue, the need was not so strong today but the longer they spoke the more it grew. It was just so frustrating, to be reminded of his time in the military.

 

“Why have you called?”

 

“Keeping an eye on you as you asked.”

 

“That was nearly a year ago, it seems unnecessary to continue when it no longer matters.”

 

“I will always matter Commander, you sound tense.”

 

“As always when I am talking with you.”

 

“We should meet, while I do not doubt your ability to handle your urges I have not seen you in months. It is always best to have a complete inspection before coming to a conclusion.”

 

“You know that I prefer staying home…”

 

“Nonsense.”

 

“Cassandra, we have this conversation every time you call. I prefer solitude and working, going to a bar for a pint is not something I happen to enjoy.”

 

“Have you spoken to the Spy Master or the Ambassador recently?” Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyebrows scrunched up, just thinking about speaking to those women made his head hurt. His scars were starting to hurt…

 

“I have not spoken to Lelianna nor Josephine.”

 

“Lelianna is the one who pushed me to contact you today. No doubt your phone is tapped and she heard something in your voice that she felt was out of place for you.”

 

“Allow me this Cassandra, Lelianna I implore you to stop. I have not… I have not taken any of the lyrium since last year. You can stop interfering. Now, Cassandra, again, I would agree to meet up but not publicly or if it must be then somewhere quiet and mostly private.” Cullen was ready to bid Cassandra farewell but she quipped back before he could get the phone from his ear.

 

“Have you been watching Swords and Shields?” There it was, the real reason she was so eager to call him.

 

“I do not watch Soap Operas but I know, you will call to complain about how it does not follow the book well enough…”

 

“Contrary to my complaints I enjoy it but I was going to mention that it has been cancelled. The author of the books has approached the station about recreating the show with his direction.”

 

“No doubts you are excited to hear that.”

 

“Indeed I am.”

 

“Will that be all Casandra?”

 

“Yes. Do not be a stranger Commander, it worries me.”

 

“You are being oddly merciful today.”

 

“Work has been… Stressful, I began volunteering at my church. It has been a comfort.”

 

“Do you miss your missionary days?”

 

“I do not, they are their own memory, there is no need to miss an experience.”

 

“Eloquent as always Seeker.”

 

“Have you gone to a chantry recently Commander?”

 

“No. Not since I first returned. There has been little time with my garage and all…”

 

“There has been little time because you do not make time.”

 

“You know that my faith…”

 

“Your faith is as strong as mine Commander, you simply do not find comfort in it as I do.”

 

“You may be right Cassandra, there is little comfort in the chant for me these days.”

 

“Perhaps were could met at the chantry instead of having takeaway, a pint or a cuppa.”

 

“That is… Cassandra while I enjoy our conversations I do have to get back to work.” That certainly wasn’t going to send her on her way but everywhere was starting to hurt, the aches of broken bones long since healed…

 

“Commander. Take care of yourself, please. Do try to call, I am sure you remember all the times we are available.”

 

“Indeed Cassandra, have a good day.” Flipping the horrid device closed Cullen sighed heavily, he was already tense from a particularly stubborn set of bolts and that whole conversation was… He longed for people like his sister in his life, she nagged but only in letters because she knew her brother well enough. The whole family knew how much Cullen had given his country and the sacrifices he had made, knew he needed a gentle encouraging hand. Not a heavy one like the seeker favored. Cassandra was the immovable object in his life, she was always steady in her beliefs and morals, after they left the service any way…

 

Jim shared a sympathetic eye until of course Evelyn stepped down the stairs, gently brushing her hair with his brush. Her expression was lazy and comfortable, like it was perfectly natural for her to be stepped down from his flat looking like a cat that caught the canary. Jim looked between them, shock on his face with colored cheeks. Evelyn ran a finger under her eye to right some smudged makeup, smiling softly at him like they were sharing a joke. Cullen’s eyes narrowed on Jim, his lip curling downward.

 

 “Jim, isn’t there somewhere you are supposed to be?” His tone was sharp and Jim snapped to attention, paper tucked under his arm and he called back, ‘Yes Commander.’ Cullen made himself bigger, more intimidating and Jim rushed out the door. He hated that, he should have never hired him after the young recruit washed out; loyal to a fault but he couldn’t see Cullen as a civilian. At least he did good work with paperwork even if he needed things spelled out for him.

 

“Don’t you think you were being a bit mean to him?” Evelyn invaded his space, just a breath away from him as she continued brushing her hair. “Sorry to borrow your brush but my hair was a mess. Not that it is doing me any favors.” Punctuated by a tug on a stubborn tangle.

 

“Jim is a good worker but I like him best when he keeps his head down and in his work. He has never seen me with someone before so I am sure he is phoning his friends about this.”

 

“Again, maybe you were a bit mean?” Cullen placed a hand on her cheek and took his other to pull her closer, chests just touching.

 

“I would have been nicer if you did not come in the room with such an expression on your face.” He whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply, bending her back until she had to just let him hold her up.

 

“What expression would that be?” Evelyn challenged him but lost as he rose to full height once against and took control over their next kiss, forcing her to put on leg on his hip so he could press her against the lift.

 

“Like you did this morning when I brought you to your climax.” They made out for a moment more before a woman’s chuckle caught their ears and Cullen made to snap at the person who dared to interrupt him. The red head tilted her head to the side in amusement, a very sly smile on her lips.

 

“It seems I was interrupting; shall I just go?” Cullen helped Evelyn back to both feet, the air between them charged but awkward. He longed for something to fiddle with while she just let her hands hand by her sides, terribly awkward. “Well then, Cullen, you didn’t tell me you were dating...”

 

“Evelyn, but I am sure you knew that already.”

 

“Indeed, Lady Evelyn Trevelyan, I am Leliana. A pleasure.” Leliana seemed to glide across the floor, offering her hand to Evelyn. Evelyn was distrustful of the hand and offered only a limp wrist in response. “You are good to be mistrustful of me young Trevelyan, few are more cunning than I.”

 

“If only you could complete a game of chess without cheating.”

 

“I only test your eyes Commander, when we first met you could not tell I was cheating.”

 

“That aside I am sure you came to meet Evelyn?” Cullen crossed his arm at that, Leliana was scrutinizing their persons and making notes behind her eyes.

 

“Indeed, I was curious, and that it has been nearly two months since we had spoken last.”

 

“Are you satisfied?” Cullen did not like when Leliana was like this, when she couldn’t leave her training outside his shop. Always making plans…

 

“Indeed. I hope to see you again Lady Trevelyan, may the Maker be praised Brother.” Then she was gone, a breath on the wind. Damn. Cullen was hoping to keep that part of his past under wraps at least until they had been together a month. **Hopeful** , he chastised himself. Mind this was what he feared most so best to put it out their early. Likely Leliana planned for this to proclaim he had no choice. Still seeking revenge after he adopted her pet bird, it liked him better anyway. Cullen turned to Evelyn expecting the questions but only saw a slight frown as she stared at the place Leliana had just left from.

 

“Evelyn?” At her name she turned back to Cullen, eyes softer and her smirk back.

 

“You play chess? Are you good?” Cullen smirked, playful and very much full of himself.

 

“Quite. Care for a game?”

 

“Set up the board, Commander.” Oh, Cullen liked it when she said it.

 

While not one to abandon work Cullen was happy to spent the remainder of their day together playing chess; even though she was not nearly as good as he was at the game. She only won when he let her, but she did not seem to care. Evelyn just sat happily, playing with him. By the last game she was just lazily moving her pieces around, no strategy or challenge but he was happy all the same for it.

 

“Tell me Cullen,” Evelyn was packing away her pieces as she spoke, “would you consider our game as a first date?” He did not respond with words, after packing everything away and leaving her in suspense it was when he gently placed a hand on her elbow and pulled her into his space. Slowly their lips met and he kissed her, encouraging her lips open with his tongue. Pleasant surprise came over him when she took interest in his scar over his mouth, just running her tongue over the etched shape, enjoying the change in texture. They stayed like that until his scar felt strange when she stopped, going back to his mouth and kissing him deeply.

 

“Shall I take that as a ‘yes’?” She asked and Cullen only smirked before kissing her again. When their lips touched his insecurities were just a whisper under the cheers of joy. As her hands worked the styling gel out of his curls it did not matter that he fought addiction, his nightmares about being captured and tortured silent. It was something that he had sought with other women before but those little moments, one night stands, he always woke them with his panicked cries and couldn’t bring himself to explain. Never, not once. He only made breakfast or the woman would give him _that look_ and then they would leave, a gentle, pitiful kiss as parting gift. It was easy when they did not share words but when he should, he refused to.

 

He was delighted to spend time with this woman. Yet they barely knew each other, he felt that he should not get his hopes up, she had not spent the night with him yet. Yet. **Hopeful**. Evelyn pulled gently on his hair, encouraging him to let her lips free.

 

“Despite how wonderful your lips are, if you want to make out maybe we should relocate? You seem to have many visitors today.” Cullen couldn’t agree more. Taking a handful of her bottom Cullen lifted her, balancing her on his arm and moved them back towards the doorway that lead back upstairs. Though without the patience to take her all the way up he pinned her on the stairs, the bulk of his body blocking any prying eyes. His lips fit against hers, the angle making him even taller and built. The silhouette both intimidating and protective, not that Evelyn could pay that much thought as his hand massaged her bottom. Actions oozed with confidence, and Evelyn loved this Cullen. He was commanding and powerful and while he seemed to fight the image of himself as a soldier, he was clearly suited for the role.

 

Like stupid teenagers they snogged for hours, a little pawing and a little petting and maybe a little bit of Evelyn trying to convince Cullen to take her to bed and show her those fingers again. They got nowhere along those lines because Cullen felt up her chest or bottom and then she was too distracted to bring it up until he calmed things down. It was an exercise of warring ideals, his gentle hands touching her face and hair while his kisses were deep and affectionate. Then groping, and tonguing not all that different from the way his fingers had brought her to climax, needless to say when the only light was blocked out by Cullen’s body Evelyn was torn between frustration and desperation.

 

“It has gotten late, probably best I send you home.” Her huff was not muffled or given with hesitation.

 

“You have the self-control of a saint…” Cullen did not smile, he just leaned in and pressed a very self-conscious kiss to her temple. He helped her to her feet and just held her hand, watching her as if she could disappear before his very eyes.

 

“Evelyn.” Her heart dropped, oh that voice was not one she enjoyed. He sounded broken and pained and the hand holding hers felt that much farther away. “You… I…” She pressed forward, stopping him with a kiss, she didn’t want to hear him say it. She had been thinking about it to. She had been with only a handful of men and every single time they left her for some reason or another, the worst of it being the man who snuck out of her bed in the night.

 

“Give us a chance, we…” Cullen kissed her this time, not wanting to hear the desperation in her voice; she was too young to sound that broken from rejection. She was too young, just… He was stressing too much over this, their kiss was briefly heated before he pulled back, saliva connecting them for a moment longer.

 

“Evelyn I will give ‘us’ a chance but please, I…” They kept interrupting each other; Evelyn had pressed a hand against his chest and leaned in close.

 

“You are better than your insecurities, I will show you that. Given time.” Lifting her free hand, she gave the blonde curls on Cullen’s head a final comb through. “For the best I go home yes?” Cullen felt a smile then, he did need to do that didn’t he?


	4. Meddlesome Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More world building. Sorry. Update: Changed the direction of a chapter, was unhappy with it.

Over the next few days Cullen and Evelyn spent as much time together as they could, mostly it was Cullen working on all the vehicles that came in for repairs over the weekend. Evelyn spent the time going through his video and book collection, chuckling when she discovered that he had a collection of romance erotica. He had blushed and stuttered and had to suffer at her jokes and her decidedly inappropriate comments. She would quote the terrible poetry and try to model her hair and makeup to look like the characters in the books. Cullen tried awkwardly to brush it all aside but when she did it every day and always when he had sent Jim on his way to pick up an auto or parts… He couldn’t resist kissing her breathless during his work day and snogging until she had to leave every night.

With the end of the weekend sent Evelyn back to work, Cullen dropping her off outside of her office building with a gentle wave. She smiled at him, silently asking for a kiss but she was already running late. Cullen watched her go, her hair in a tight bun and clothing pressed to perfection. It took no time at all for him to pick out the most common car and note it down to pass to her when he picked her up after work.

Work. Cullen was suffering a lull in work, he was so elated by his new relationship that the weekend’s rush was completed and he was forced to give Jim the day off. Silently he was happy for that because Jim was pussy footing about and making far more mistakes than he ever had. While the young man had tried his very best to do his work without interrupting any moments that Evelyn created between them, he always did. Jim was a klutz and turned every gentle moment into awkward dart from each other; Cullen snarling softly and sending Evelyn back upstairs. He certainly hoped that Jim was using his day off to do something productive instead of getting together with his friends to gossip. Then again maybe he could have… Cullen sighed heavily as he swept the already clean garage.

It wasn’t worth it just hanging out all day waiting for work to fall into his lap, Cullen locked up shop and left his sign on the door to call him for service. His plan for the moment was to just take a walk; he had gotten lax on his work out regimen and noticed some soft fat on his stomach. With some comfortable work out gear he started walking with hands tucked into his pockets, thinking about mundane things. Thinking about his diet, what he was going to have for dinner, following up with Cassandra. Thinking about how Evelyn laughed or her carefully painted on makeup that mimicked the descriptions in his books. Evelyn wiping the heavy layers off and acting shy that he could see her bare face, her beautiful, bare face. Cullen was running through town before he knew it, sprinting like his life depended on it because all he could think was Evelyn and how much he wanted to embrace her.

Hours later Cullen found himself back at his shop, panting heavily and sweating so much that his shirt was soaked through. He pitched over, pressing his body against the brick to breathe as deeply as he could. He was no long distance runner, his muscles burned everywhere and he could hardly catch his breath. Evelyn… All he could do was think of her and how wonderful he felt, how little pain there was when she pressed a kiss to him temple before she bid him good night. A chuckle startled him, forcing himself to stand and ready for a fight he found Leliana, her silver dress catching light, with her hand by her mouth.

“Commander, you seem to be sprightly today.” Cullen sighed heavily before giving himself another moment to catch his breath, rising to full height when he did.

“Did you come to see Miss Trevelyan?” The red head smiled slyly before adjusting her purse back onto her shoulder.

“The Lady, of course not, she is at work is she not?”

“No doubt you know everything about her by now?”

“Such bite Commander, since when did you develop such a low opinion of me?”

“I have not, nor ever will have a low opinion of you but you are meddlesome. You know far too much, knowledge is a power you wield like a scalpel and no one has ever escaped its blade.” Cullen unlocked his door and headed inside, grabbing an old towel to wipe the sweat from his face and neck.

“Well Commander, I do indeed have vast knowledge, especially on the Trevelyan family. In fact, that is why I have visited you twice in one week.” Cullen narrowed his eyes and turned them to Leliana; this was not a war zone; this was not a meeting with an informant. You can put the weapon down. Cullen forced himself to put the screwdriver down, gripping the tool cart with white knuckles.

“Well?” His voice was low and with far more snarl than he meant to use.

“Calm yourself, I came with a message from the matriarch herself. Oh please, you need not be so stressed, she only wishes to meet with you and her own daughter for dinner. Provided you two still wish to continue your relationship by the next Orlesian Royal Ball.” Cullen turned to glare at her, she knew how deeply he hated dealing the Orlesian nobles. He honestly considered breaking off his relationship with Evelyn if it saved him from attending and those terrible women that could not keep their hands to themselves.

“I take it she knows that my experience last I attended was a harrowing one?”

“As a personal friend of your Mentor and attendee of that same event? Every little detail.” Cullen snarled softly at Leliana’s oh-so-pleased face, her calculating eyes sparkling with evil delight.

“Do you recall when House Trevelyan were pious and dedicated themselves to the Chantry and the Maker?”

“Ancient history Commander, they serve in the best interest of the nobles as one of its few remaining houses. Please understand, she wishes only the best for her flesh and blood.”

“That same flesh and blood she disowned because she did not exhibit the traits they cared for?!” He was angry just thinking about it, the hypocrisy of it all. He did not mean to snap, he was better than that…

“Ah yes, that indeed does villainize her. While I wish I could provide you with a relayed apology, there was none offered. The invitation exist should you wish to attend with Evelyn in tow.” Leliana tilted her wrist over, looking down at a small, elegant watch before walking towards the door. “I must bid you farewell Commander, I’m late for a very important date.”

“I will remain concerned; a mission is never simple when you begin quoting literature.” Leliana waved dismissively and let herself out. Cullen pinched the space between his eyes, willing the headache away.

He looked over at his desk, the Lyrium tucked away safely in the bottom drawer and he was so tempted. Just one dose to make the pain stop. He… Swallowing heavily Cullen thought of other things.

He thought about a future with Evelyn. They would share a kiss when he picked her up from work, make dinner together when they got home. Maybe he would bake something nice for her birthday and they could watch stupid movies together in bed. Domestic little things like helping her pick out shoes, and waking her up to get ready in the morning despite her whines to sleep longer. A fantasy because in reality she was an early riser.

Slowly his thoughts changed from the chaste and kind to things far more sensual. Mornings where they shared a kiss as they darted out the door, his hand sliding up her dress before heading to a party. They would skip it to make their way back to his bed… It was honestly too much to think about and not find himself growing hard and heavy in his pants. Cullen locked up shop, he had a little time before Evelyn would be finished with work. He had time to enjoy his thoughts.

Cullen made his way into his loft, stripping off his clothing along the way; shirt tossed over a chair in the kitchen, pants onto the floor of his bedroom, and boxers on his bed. Completely naked he turned on the water in the shower, letting it get hot and steamy before jumping in under the spray. A breathy sigh of relief escaped him as the water soothed his muscles and ran down his erection. He let the water fill his palm for a moment before gripping himself gently, a little loose, almost gentle like Evelyn had before. He ran his hot palm over himself, moaning softly at every pull and tug. He teased until he was fully hard and panting.

Cullen let his mind fill with a disheveled Evelyn, her hair tossed and messy, shirt pushed out of the way so he could see her beautiful breasts. His Evelyn with pants down by her knees and hand shoved between her legs, vigorously moving her fingers inside. Recreating her voice and blissful face Cullen began snapping his hips into his own first. His grip tightened, his other hand sliding off the wall to cover the head of his dick, giving himself something to push into. He was picturing her mouth, her throat.

Under the spray of water Cullen’s naturally curly hair began to show itself, weighed down by water he looked younger. His muscles strained, flexing his arm and his back tightening, the water catching on the peaks and valleys of his body. Some water was caught on his scar, made all the more prominent as the skin around it was flushed with heat. He was getting closer, his tongue swept over his scar and he was reminded how much Evelyn loved it, the affection she gave it. Cullen felt his confidence grow, if she loved that scar on his lip then she may love the scars that marred his body. He could hear her voice telling him, whispering sweetly in his ear that he was perfect. Summoning her voice crying out his name in pleasure Cullen came into his hand, tugging gently to milk the rest of his orgasm.

There was a tug of guilt at the back of his subconscious. How expected. Cullen couldn’t help that nagging feeling that he should call off their relationship to protect Evelyn, that he wasn’t good or good enough for her. It was a vicious cycle that he had stopped fighting; he would feel this way until Evelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him so sweet. With his shower finished and rubbing some of the water out of his hair Cullen heard his phone ring. Grabbing a towel to dry his hair he answered the call without looking at the name of the screen.

“Cullen Rutherford speaking, how can I help you.” A light chuckle greeted him, and again, a headache began to form between his eyes. “Josephine.” Cullen’s response was flat, greeted with another round of chuckling before she spoke with her smooth, Antivan voice.

“Cullen, you seem disappointed in receiving my call.”

“In five days I have spoken to Cassandra, Leliana and, to finish the set, you.”

“Reading into it, you assume that I have called to meddle?” Cullen scoffed softly, asking without words, ‘what else should I think you are doing?’ “You are not entirely mistaken, I called to ask about your relationship with Miss Evelyn.”

“At the request of the Matriarch?”

“Of course not, while Yvette is a dear friend of my mother’s, I called to see how your relationship with her was going. Leliana said she caught you two making out like teenagers?” Cullen groaned softly into the phone much to the woman’s delight.

“I remind you that Evelyn is barely out of her teen years.”

“And it sounds like that is something that concerns you more than her. Tell me, are you happy?” Cullen sat down on his bed, sparing no mind to his soaked skin and the sheets below him.

“You mean ‘are you happy dating her.’ I have enjoyed her company this week but I am not expecting more of her, we are not…”

“Cullen.” He had to stop, Josephine had never sounded more serious when speaking to him, that tone of voice that was reserved for negotiations that could and have stopped war. “I would like you to listen to me for a moment, you are more than your service to the Crown, you are more than your age or the scars you have gathered. Leliana has already revealed to Evelyn that there is history you do not wish to share and I know that she did not push you to talk about it. She diverted your attention. She wanted to focus on something you enjoyed. She likes you Cullen, let her.” He hated it when she was right, as she often was. 

“She is barely of age Josie, I cannot in good conscious…”

“Hush, let this happen or shall I have to arrange a meeting with Evelyn myself to explain your concerns?”

“Maker Josie, don’t you dare.” He snarled into the receiver, the very last thing he needed was her getting involved.

“Only teasing Commander, however I do remind you that Leliana is very meddlesome. She has already forced your hand once; I have no doubts she will again.” Cullen sagged, elbows propped on his knees with a hand buried in his curly locks; he was exhausted dealing with this. The pain was there, stronger than before, the urge, the want… Evelyn was a distraction that he wanted more. Giving her up would… Maker he wanted her so much. 

“Evelyn and I… She knows about my hesitation; she is letting me take things at my pace. She is very sensitive to my concerns. Evelyn… She wants more from our relationship and she does not hide it… I just…”

“Cullen you must understand. She is a noble, you are likely the first man that has ever expressed the desire for a relationship without wanting her status in return.”

“Noble no more Josie.”

“She retains her title even as she has been stripped of her holdings. It matters not. Relax my friend, a man such as yourself deserves a little respite. Now I believe you have somewhere to be?” Cullen pulled the phone from his face and caught the time, he still had an hour until Evelyn was off of work so why was she? Then he recalled, and with a swear he unceremoniously hung up the phone; he had been so caught up with Evelyn that he forgot that his sister, Mia, was stopping in town. He was going to treat her to dinner.

Quickly grabbing some clothing from the closet and throwing them on he bolted for the door, frozen as there was a gentle knock on the other side. Cullen smoothed a hand over his still wet hair and unlocked the deadbolt, preparing for the tirade that was going to follow. Mia looked the same as she always had; golden curls perfectly ringed and held in place with well-placed pins, her warm brown eyes narrowed with disappointment but delight all the same. Despite being the eldest she looked younger than her age and it was never makeup that gave her that youth, it was the beauty their mother passed.

“Cullen, did you forget about our plans?” He was tempted to lie, to deny it but ever sharp she looked into his eyes and already knew the answer. He tried anyway.

“Forgive me Mia, I was… Preoccupied with work.” Cullen brought a hand the back of his neck in nervous habit, Mia’s face softened and opened her arms asking for an embrace. Cullen granted it with a small smile of his own, bringer her smaller frame against his own. While he was no longer very close with his family it was always a comfort seeing them again. After his service it was hard to go back to them, they did not need to deal with his suffering, his addiction and especially his self-loathing for no longer serving.

“You seem happier than I last spoke to you, mind that was months ago but all the same.” Mia stepped back and smoothed her curls, popping a tissue out of her bag to clean the lipstick that had smeared across his cheek from her lips. A gesture of goodwill as her eyes caught him in his lie, he swallowed heavily. Damn.

“Ah… Well. I… I met someone.” Best to get it out in the open since their meet up would have to be interrupted by him darting off to pick her up. He rubbed the back of his neck again and Mia smiled, bright and supportive. That smile brought him peace, even with his pounding head and aching body.

“You mean you are actually dating someone? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” The joke fell flat as Cullen responded with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. “It is an honest question since you haven’t dated anyone in ten years, not properly at least.”

“I was on deployment, you can’t…”

“Hush, tell me about her, over pie. It has been too long since I’ve had some proper Ferelden cooking, being so far north leaves a woman starved for some good food.” Over the next hour, Cullen spoke with Mia about Evelyn, carefully watching her reactions as he talked about her. Eyebrows, thoughtful pauses, and even some impatient taps against the table with her fork. The emotions Mia expressed ran the gambit until Cullen placed his silverware against the table with a gentle noise, finished talking about his girlfriend.

Cullen blushed softly just thinking about that, he had been avoiding calling her his girlfriend and then it just popped up, she was his girlfriend.

“Well.” Mia said nothing more, taking the last bite of her cottage pie she patted her lips to clean them before correcting her lipstick and leaning back in her chair. Cullen hated when she did that, sitting there almost aloof meant she was scheming, something her learned playing chess against her. Her pinkie twitched up a little before she brought the hand up against her chin; in four moves she would sacrifice a knight to take bishop or rook. Or she was going to take one of his knights and force his hand. She always went for the knight… What was she thinking?

“You cannot strategize a relationship Mia.” That got him a little smirk, her eyes narrowing as she turned her eyes to the street, rain starting to strike the glass.

“She let you win when you played against her, purposely she avoided taking your pawns and knights. You rely on them far too much little brother. Evelyn is many moves ahead of you and will win given time. Save yourself the defeat and surrender.” Mia turned back to him with true sincerity and an all knowing look in her eyes.

“Maker not you too.” Cullen sighed the words and leaned back in his own chair, pressing a hand to his eyes to will the headache away. Mia had become just like the trio, meddlesome and teasing.

“Oh yes Cullen, I will insist that you give in; talk to Evelyn and tell her what you want out of your relationship with her. From your stories she wants to be with you, and I am happy to support you either way but she is good for you…” Mia took a sip of her tea and Cullen sighed in defeat, placing the payment on the table he stood, offering his sister to lead the way. He had to pick up Evelyn but they had come in Mia’s car…

“Speaking of Evelyn, I do need to pick her up from work.”

“Oh my, shall we go then? Wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.” It was tense ride, Cullen dreading the women meeting and Mia chatting on delightfully about their other siblings and his nephew. Growing so big exclaimed his sister, so smart she cried; Cullen sighed deeply and tried to keep his headache in check. A little more and Evelyn will kiss it away. Just a little more and the pain will stop. It will stop hurting.

Evelyn was waiting outside for them, spying him from her place by the outside door and jogging slightly over the car. She was not suspicious or jealous, instead she smiled and introduced herself.

“You are Cullen’s sister yes? You share his eyes and hair.” Evelyn slid easily into the backseat, a hand reaching up to comb through Cullen’s tight golden curls as she spoke. Cullen visibly relaxed, leaning his head back into her touch as those fingers willed his headache away. Maker bless this Lady Trevelyan.

“Mia, pet; we were just talking about you. My brother enjoys your company, he had nothing but good things to say about you.” Mia smirked softly and Evelyn joined her, them sharing a moment that women always seemed to have when talking about the men in their lives.

“Of that I had no doubt.” Cullen swallowed heavily at her tone, sly and playful; suspicious. Cullen really hated that, he really did. In his experience when a woman used that exact tone it was going to lead to him doing something he did not want to do but would enjoy in the end. Oh no. Cullen remembered all the very dirty things he thought about in the shower, of the looks she gave him… Tonight? Would she?

It was short ride back to his shop and Mia quickly shooed them from her car, giving Cullen a passing kiss on the cheek before turned her attention to the young noble. Calling the girl over, Mia spoke through the car window.

“I know you intended to speed this up pet but do not push him tonight. He wants to make this work and romping about is not how he wants to go about it.” Evelyn let her smile fall and in its place was concern and worry, and Mia found herself impressed even as Evelyn seemed frustrated with those words.

“I know. I want… Mia, I want to be with him, I feel that this is the only path to him accepting our relationship as more than just… Whatever it is he would call us.” They both looked over to Cullen who was standing by the door, keys in hand and the other rubbing hard at the back of his neck. He was clearly uncomfortable and the women turned to each other with that understanding in hand.

“It has been ten years for him Evelyn and that was a love that he never gotten over, it ended quickly and there is so much that happened between then and now. Do not push him.” With those words as a parting gift Mia left, leaving a slightly frowning Evelyn and a very uncomfortable Cullen in her wake. Their eyes met and Evelyn smiled at him, that same smile she had when he gave her a ride that morning. She promised so much with her sly voice in the car and now she was simply gentle and emotionally welcoming.

“Are you going to invite me in? Or are you sending me home?” Cullen cast some caution to the wind and opened the door and invited Evelyn in with an out stretched hand. As she walked past she offered a chaste curtsy before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside, the door closing behind them as she pressed her body against his. Cullen responded with his free hand reaching for her waist, fingers feather soft against her hip, still respectful as he would be with a stranger. Evelyn offered those smoldering eyes that he wanted to fall into and feel their warmth forever.

“Evelyn…” She pressed a finger to his lips with a shush.

“You know what I want Cullen. What do you need?” Evelyn stressed the last word as she stepped back from him. The air cooled the moment there was space between them and he was like a moth to that flame. She was leaning against his deck and he cornered there, arms on either side of her hips and legs trapped between his.

“I need…” Cullen breathed against her lips, oh how he wanted to claim those lips as they parted and a pick tongue swiped against them. Glossy and smudged he stopped short of kissing them to stare.

“Yes?”

“Time. I need more time Evelyn.” He was not surprised as she huffed softly and let herself gracefully fall against the desk. There she laid until Cullen leaned over her and gave her a passionate kiss. “My Lady, there are other things we can do until I am ready to take you into my bed. Or do you not remember what happened the first day we met?” Evelyn let out a sharp laugh and ran her fingers through his curly hair as one would when petting a fine stole.

“Forget? It is all I have been thinking about since, as well as how to get you to do it again.”

“Admittedly I… I got ahead of myself…”

“I rather like you when you do not hesitate but I rather like all of you.” Her voice was light and teasing and Cullen was blushing from his cheeks to his ears.

“Well I have that list, shall we pick out a new vehicle for you?”


	5. A Rainy Night

From that night on Evelyn followed his lead, more readily in the very least. They took things slow; Evelyn would test the waters and force him to either slow her down or give her what she wanted. Their aggressive snogging in her car being one of those times. Practically every single time they met up he had to set aside an hour aside just for getting all riled up and Evelyn making it all the worse with all her flirting and promises of more. He gave in once, just once, and she leaned over and showed him that her lipstick was designed to last through just about anything. He had to admit that she paid for a product that delivered…

Now was not the time to be thinking about it, not when he was dealing with one of Jim’s mistakes, when the boy made a mistake it was always a big one. Stressed out, Cullen ran a hand through his hair, forgetting about the black grease and cursed everything in the universe because of it. Instead of just going to back to his flat and bathing for the third time that day he just kept working, finishing up just before midnight. It was a weekend and his shop had been closed for hours, he wasn’t expecting the knock at the door as he was stripping his shirt off for the evening.

Not usually one to let people see his body, Cullen felt a pride swell within him that he could show off his body to someone else after so long. It had only been a few months since he felt that way… Six months since he thought he was never capable of feeling whole again, since he met Evelyn. The knock came again and he answered the door, puffing out his chest slightly in its bare glory. Behind the door, standing in the rain was Evelyn, she was soaked to the bone. She was wearing a long shirt and jeans and he was still struck by how beautiful she was when she was comfortably dressed. Or how comfortable she would have been if not for the rain.

He ushered her inside in an instant, letting the door fall shut on its own because both of his arms were wrapped tight around her to warm the cold, wet skin and clothing. She was shivering in his arms. With a little huff, Cullen gathered Evelyn in his arms, one under her bottom and another around her back, to take her up to his flat. Straight to the bathroom with her. Cullen gently placed her down on the toilet and began to take her clothing off, leaving the undies alone. Evelyn did not hesitate to remove her bra even though Cullen had yet to turn around.

They had not seen each other completely naked yet, they always had something on even when they were… Anything sexual was done with clothing on. It was just something unspoken between them and Evelyn had not questioned it. So this, this was first time he had seen her properly naked from the waist up. She looked up at him, her eyes were red as if she had been rubbing them. Crying. Cullen knelt before her, looking into her eyes and formulating an apology even though he wasn’t sure what he had done wrong.

“Evy?” A nickname that she loved, even here she smiled softly at him.

“Cullen.” A statement. She looked emotionally torn, her eyes were warm but distant and… Cullen felt his face tighten into a glare and frown, that was the look of a woman who was unhappy. The look of a woman who wanted to break off a relationship. He was ready, if she wanted to break this off then he could handle it. He honestly couldn’t but damn if he wasn’t expecting it.

“Cullen, I love you.” Anger and concern left his face and was replaced with shock. She loved him. She said ‘ _I love you._ ’ And Cullen felt his heart jump into his throat and tongue tie into a knot. Oh no. She loved him and Maker he loved her so much but now he had to tell her and he just… “I know you can’t say it Cullen, and that is fine. I wanted… I wanted to give you time but I… Today I was just, sitting in my kitchen and started to cry because I love you so very much, I couldn’t stand it.”

Cullen wanted so much not to hesitate, wanted more than anything to be able to take her face in his hands and take her breath away with a kiss, to tell her that his heart was hers until they day they returned to the Maker. She took his hand in hers, his hot and dry in hers still so cold and wet. Evy must have been waiting for some time in the rain before she knocked on his door.  Maybe she was scared that Cullen would end it himself if she told him? Cullen couldn’t believe it, couldn’t think any reason she needed to cry over her feelings. Something clicked in his brain and he was on his feet, stripping down to the buff.

Evelyn looked at his completely exposed form with open desire, he watched her tongue swipe at her top lip as if she was about to tuck into her favorite food. He had no doubts she wanted to get her mouth on him but that was not the intention. No. Cullen’s intention was clear as he leaned down and scooped her back up and walked them into the shower, placing her on her feet before he turned the water on. The first spray was always cold but it heated up quickly; Evelyn was shielded from the cold spray until it was proper hot. Gently he spun them so Evelyn was under the spray; she looked like Andraste like this, the Maker himself would fall in love with her.

Very carefully he hooked her panties with his fingers and worked them over her hips, they slid down and hit the tile with a little wet noise. They were both completely naked and he just held her to his chest.

He had no idea if they stood there for two minutes or an hour but all that mattered was that Evelyn’s skin was now warm and he had finally found his voice, strained and rough as it was.

“I love you too Evy.” And Cullen let everything that was not about Evelyn fall away; awash with love and self-confidence. He wasn’t broken or old, he hadn’t left something behind when he went back to be a civilian. He was no longer the recruit who could not confess his affection to a woman that had been destined for greatness. Cullen finally felt that everything was just **right**.

Evelyn was the one that took him out of that moment into another one. Her hands ran down the ‘v’ of his abdomen down to his dick, petting him gently to stimulate his arousal; Cullen ran his hands from their place on her shoulders down her back in return. She had done this when their lips were pressed together, asking with action if it was okay to go further and almost always he took her hand gently with his. Now he leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear, he kissed her and then whispered that it was okay. He wasn’t ready for this per say but he wanted… His arousal grew, he couldn’t deny her, or himself, any longer.

“Do you… Are you ready this time?” Her voice was so quiet under the spray of water, he already said yes but she was asking for consent. Always moving at his pace. He kissed her cheek even though she bowed her head, she wasn’t hiding her face from him but watching her hands move over him. She must have been at her wits end and he loved that she desired him so much. He loved everything about her.

“I don’t have protection; I don’t want to get you…” She chuckled softly, and gripped him more firmly this time, still just teasing with a too loose grip.

“I’ve got that covered. Babies are something we don’t have to worry about.” Although that was something he hadn’t considered before and now he was picturing it, Evelyn with a swollen belly… Swollen with his baby, red marks on the stretched skin and her smiling face as he felt for every little movement. That was certainly stimulating and Evelyn moaned softly into his neck as it filled her grip. “Maybe it will be something to think about later pet.”

Maker did he love this woman.

He wanted very much to take her to bed but that required more time and effort than he was willing to waste at the moment. As Evelyn moved her hand over him he returned it in kind, sliding a finger between her lower lips and playing with her nub. She huffed against his chest and whined low in her throat. He reached lower and she was still so tight with just one; she appreciated his effort of course, encouraging him with little gasps and moans. He worked her open until she was so distracted that her hand was just resting on his erection, her voice begging in his ear.

It was always like this when he was playing with her, she would get close and then she would start sobbing and begging because she knew he could get her there. He would never let her go unstated. This time was going to be more challenging, he knelt before her, sliding one of her beautiful legs over his shoulder. This angle was better if not for his fingers but for his mouth. First he pressed against that spot, the spongy magic spot that made her scream in delight; of course… He slipped his fingers out and she whined, so high and cute, before he buried his race between those lips and pressed his tongue inside. She was soft from his fingers and she tasted in a way he could not describe, something wholly Evelyn.

She screamed, it was an expression of pleasure, and there was no doubt everyone on the block could hear her. She was still and panting and Cullen rose to kiss her. He gave his mouth a courtesy rinse before giving her the kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and hooking her leg around him, pulling their bodies together. Evelyn asked, breathlessly, if he would finally, finally, take her. Cullen cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes, he wasn’t sure how he looked but she smiled so bright and started crying again. Joy.

Cullen hiked up her bottom with one arm and lead his dick into her with the other, he thought it would have been awkward since it had been so long… So long since was so ambitious to attempt sex outside of a bed but it was far from. Cullen slid in to her and she responded with her other leg tightening around his waist, his hand moving to hold her bottom. They were close as possible, hilted inside her, with her limbs wrapped around him. He felt… Powerful, complete and Maker’s breath he couldn’t…

Evelyn rolled her hips to snap him out of it; thank the Maker for this perfect women, without her he would have felt so lost. With that little movement Cullen let his higher brain relax, his lower brain only focusing on chasing his climax. He moved fast, using his entire weight to press himself into Evelyn, even though he was supporting her weight with his arms she still slid up and down the wall with his movements. It did not take long. Cullen seized up with his orgasm and came inside. Their breath mixed as they kissed, and Evelyn was just so… That look made his heart flutter in his chest like it had been replaced with butterflies.

He dared to let her back on her feet and turn to turn the water off. She stood still, not daring to move and he saw why. His seed dripped from her swollen lips and slowly slid down her leg. Oh. Well. Cullen grabbed a washcloth and wet it for her, kneeling between her legs and carefully cleaned her thighs, opening her lips and cleaning her there as best he could. Evelyn was smiling at him the whole time, eyes half open and a dreamy smile. Cullen smiled back at her even if it was a small one.

After all of that Cullen dried her and offered a shirt from his dresser and was going to offer a pair of shorts but she was already slipping the shirt on and crawling into his bed. She was enticing. She was gorgeous. Cullen himself grabbed a pair of jogging bottoms and joined her, cuddling close because she allowed it. She whispered that she loved him and he responded in kind.

They fell asleep wrapped around each other. He never felt safer, never more complete. Evelyn completed him. Then there was a feeling he feared.

He didn’t want to live without her, he couldn’t live without her.

Cullen wanted to marry Evelyn.

And he didn’t know if she would say ‘ _Yes_ ’.


	6. White Gold Ring

Cullen and Evelyn were laying side by side in his bed; he, curled up against her back as she flipped through the pages of a book he had never heard of. For a brief and panicked moment, he realized that they were practically living together since she spent most of her time with him at his place and not at hers. His anxious heart was racing and he made to move away from her but she placed a delicate hand on his hip and snuggled closer, the curve of her bottom pressed firmly against his pelvis. He calmed himself with long, even breaths and buried his nose in her hair. She was amazing like that.

“I love you Evelyn.” He whispered into her ear before laying back down and letting himself go completely limp. Evelyn chuckled in return. She placed her book down on the side table and closed her eyes; it was late anyway. Cullen felt her relax and he thought it was time…

He had labored over the thought for months.

He was going to propose to Evelyn.

Josephine helped him pick out the ring, dismissing him from the counters at the stores because he had ‘bad tastes’. Honestly, he saw nothing wrong with the thin band with the dainty little stone set in the metal but Josie was aghast with the suggestion. He felt it suited Evelyn more than that large and garish stones and jewel encrusted bands that his friend insisted that he choose. They left with nothing for Evelyn and a splitting headache.

Mistakenly, Cullen invited Cassandra on his next attempt, she was honored he would ask. Every single store she would complain about the women’s jewelry, ‘too delicate’, ‘too flashy’ and, the worst, ‘such a useless trinket.’ Clearly going to the polar opposite was a mistake.

Mia was of no help either; she only hummed at anything he showed to her and he wanted help not her sly smile. They drank tea while he showed her ring after ring from catalogues, she insisted on playing chess as well; he was losing terribly. Somewhere between his loss in game ten and him tossing the catalogue against a wall in frustration, his phone rang. He tried to keep his anger out of his voice as he introduced himself and heard a low chuckle in return. Leliana was concise, in three days a small, non-descript box requiring a signature would arrive at his door; it would contain the ‘perfect ring for dearest Evelyn.’ Cullen sighed into the phone and snapped it shut, hanging up on his friend.

Mia smiled so smug from behind her cup of tea, throughout the next game she revealed that she knew Leliana had commissioned a ring based on Evelyn’s own browsing. That she and his closest friends were drafted into the Spymaster’s scheme to stall him until the ring was already on their way to him.

The ring was perfect and it came with matching wedding bands for him and her. Leliana was always taking things to their extreme but he was happy that she did. The ring he was to propose with was white gold with leaves that blended into the band, and that lead to a rose with a cut stone in the center. The stone was a magical blue that, in the right light, would reflect back rainbows on the faces.

The night he received the rings, the moment her held the engagement ring up to inspect it he had a panic attack. He was really going to go through with this, no more excuses to stop him from asking for her hand. He was terrified. His head hurt as if it were torn open, his blood was pulsing in his hands. He had long since shaken his addiction to Lyrium but tonight was a night he wanted it back so badly. It had been so long since he was in a position where his words, his actions carried such weight.

When Cullen did calm himself, he knew he loved Evelyn. His future was going to play out two ways, with or without her.

All that lead to this moment.

In his hand was the small, black velvet box and the ring inside, her head rested just in the crook of his elbow with a pillow separating them. He had left the ring under her pillow and had carefully slid his arm under and grabbed the small box, completely hidden in his large hand. He leaned into Evelyn and kissed her neck through her hair, distracting her for that little moment as he used his one hand to snap the box open. The little noise it made, her gasp were encouraging. He had wanted to see her face when she saw the ring… Too late now.  
Evelyn took the ring from the box, holding it in the light and was just struck breathless because it was the single most beautiful thing she had every received.

She had been hoping, praying for the first time in many years to the Maker that Cullen would want her as she wanted him. Her mother was decidedly disapproving, citing her age and how he was not of an appropriate social standing. Evy told her to get buggered, not eloquent in the slightest. Evelyn was not dedicated to behaving as a Noble as her mother was, she would not let her name keep them apart. Her age was another matter, she was terribly young but Cullen was not, he suffered over her age so if he did ask her hand it was with great thought and dedication. She doubted any other man would love her so deeply and she thought she could never love another as deeply as she loved him.

She wanted to roll over and kiss him breathless but he was holding her too tight, clinging on too dear life because had not even given her answer. She let out a soft chuckle and slipped the ring onto her finger, and then gripped his hand as tightly as she could. The metal ring digging to a knuckle. She felt the smile against her back and they both started laughing. Evy laughed through tears of joy and Cullen laughed with a sense of desperation.

I was embarrassing long before they managed to face each other and the look of joy their shared left them both shaken. It was so stupid, he was old enough to know better, and she was so disillusioned from past flings, that this love they shared was not earth shattering but… They felt the earth move.

Evy could not wait any longer, she charged forward and kissed Cullen that sought to express every single emotion she was feeling. He was happy to return that kiss with the same passion. It was a whole body experience, legs tangled, hands and arms wrapped tightly around each other, and hearts were racing. Breathless and far too wound up Evy was the one to lean back.

“My answer is ‘yes’ Cullen.” He pulled her back and rolled them so that she was underneath him. Not a moment later he was kissing her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Evy returned it with enthusiasm. Their kiss turned into two, into five, into far too many to count. Their lips felt numb and their loins ached with need; Evy begged for it, pleaded with everything she had because she wanted it so bad. Cullen was too far gone to deny her.

His hand slid into her pants and knickers, his fingers entering her. She was so wet and so soft, and he could open her up so easily. He brought her to the edge and beyond without even taking her clothing off, Evy certainly did not mind in the slightest. Cullen was privy to this as she rolled onto her belly and worked her pants down low enough that he could that they could have sex. The invitation was accepted, Cullen worked down his own pants and slipped inside his now fiancé.

For a blissful second all was right with the world, Cullen complete. He had the love and potential future with a beautiful woman; he had survived serving in the worst wars and had finally healed from his wounds. Cullen had found his place outside the role of ‘Commander’.

The feeling passed, now he was focusing on making his fiancé scream in delight. With his hands gripping her hips tightly, he rocked into her as he pulled her to him, the sharp snap of their bodies pulling noises from both their throats. Since Cullen had been all hot and bothered he came quickly, nearly embarrassingly so but Evy sighed so content even as he pulled out. He made to go to the bathroom, to get something to clean up his mess, but Evy whined and kept him close.

“Later pet, unless you had plans for us later?” Cullen sank into the sheet next to Evy with a smirk on his face; oh, he had so many plans for his soon-to-be wife.

“Other than taking you against every surface in my flat? None.” Evy chuckled, little goose pimples appearing over her arms. Cullen’s smirk turned devious, she liked that.

“I love you Cullen. I can hardly wait to become Mrs. Rutherford.” Their expressions went soft. He was beyond happy.

“I love you too, Evy.”


End file.
